No Way Back
by whofan275
Summary: Set during 'Girl In the Fireplace.' My version of Rose's thoughts during the 5.5 hours of this episode. Slight spoilers for episodes 1x13, 2x3 and 2x4. This is my first fic. Please read w the knowledge that this story didn't turn out the way I intended.


**Summary**: When The Doctor jumps through the time window, he leaves Rose behind. She's left with nothing but her thoughts for five and a half hours.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters mentioned in this story.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic ever and I'm not really satisfied with it. It started as an AU fic, a "what if Reinette had come along with The Doctor" fic… a Rose contemplates/Rose gets angry type of story but this is how it's turned out so far. I'll probably try writing another one that fits this ambition rather than the story you're about to read.

I also welcome any type of review. Nothing can get worse then when a teacher says, "Don't even bother trying, you're going to fail anyway." Flame all you want people.

111111111111111111111111

"_Smash the glass, smash the time windows. There'd be no way back."_

"_But there's got to be somethin' we can do. What if we just smash the glass? Those robots would have no way back. They'd have no reason to exist in Reinette's world."_

"_Maybe, but there's no way to be certain that they wouldn't still kill her. I have to be certain that she stays alive."_

"_And how're you goin' to do that then?" _ _He can't look me in the eye when I ask him that. It then occurs to me what lengths The Doctor was willing to go to in order to save this woman_. _"But you just said if you smash that window, there'd be no way back."_

"_And that's a risk I'm willing to take. This is my job, Rose. I have to save her. If she dies, the whole future of the world could change." _ _He's mounting the horse._

"_But-" I_ tried to argue.

"_No, Rose!" He shouts. A few seconds pass and he quietly speaks those last words._

"_I'm sorry." _

"_No! Doctor!"_

I watched as he broke every link the ship had with Reinette's history. I'm not sure what I felt. A million thoughts, yet no thoughts at all, passed through my mind. The only things piecing together was that he had gone through and was not coming back

In that instant I was lost. Even as Mickey was going off somewhere behind me, and no doubt he was near hysterics, I had never felt so alone. Without The Doctor we wouldn't be able to get back home.

Of course, getting home was the least of my concerns. I was prepared to never see London again, as it was when I left it. To never go back to the boring life of work, eat and sleep. To never see my mother again.

But I was nowhere near prepared to never see The Doctor again. It had occurred to me that something like that could happen. The fraction of a second that it fluttered through my mind I felt my throat constrict, tears forming in my eyes, and my heart tighten. As quickly as the thought came it was gone. It was silly to think that way with The Doctor only a few feet away.

Plus, I had a sense of security in that silent promise he made only a few days before. When I had accused him of leaving Sarah Jane he was quick to tell me I wasn't another Sarah Jane. He'd never leave me.

But he did leave me. To fulfill a promise to a woman that he had just met, though, knew everything about because it was written down in history. It seemed to have taken him less than a minute to decide that he cared a great deal for Reinette. He didn't just smash through the time window to stop a murder, or to preserve the future of the world. He was a man that would do anything for a person he loved.

I had thought he would do anything for me. He sent me home from Platform 5 in his beloved TARDIS because he wanted me to live. I'm sure if he could, he would move heaven and hell to keep me safe. Not this time, though. Another woman had captured his heart and in less than 24 hours (for The Doctor at least). I supposed it wasn't so hard to believe. I had one, single adventure with The Doctor and I was ready to never leave his side.

Me being so devoted didn't mean he was obligated to stay with me as long as I wanted him to. He is a Time Lord after all. He travels, well, traveled, through time and space to fix errors in history that could completely change the future of whole planets or the entire universe.

I wanted to hate him for leaving, for not considering _my _future. What could the death of a French mistress do to my future? But I knew that was a selfish question. The Doctor left to save the world, to save the woman he loved, and a woman who had wasted no time making it known that she loved him as well.

I was left with Mickey the Idiot and no way home. So I did the only thing I knew how to do at this point.

I waited. Three hours had passed.

I thought about the things he could be doing. Did he save Reinette? Of course he did. Was he with her? Of course he was. Was he happy to have found someone unafraid of loving him? The answer I opted for was a 'Yes.'

I wanted to think that as long as The Doctor was happy, I was happy, no matter the circumstances. But the circumstances I had come up with hadn't involved a beautiful, intelligent, eloquent, petite woman from eighteenth century France. I was just a shop girl from 21st century London. Reinette was the most accomplished woman of her time.

No wonder he left.

Well fine. If he could leave, then I could too. I ran into the TARDIS with the intention of getting off of that spaceship. I was reminded all too soon that I had no idea how to fly her.

"TARDIS! We need to go home. Take us home." I pleaded with the machine. I even pressed a few buttons but sparks flew as I touched one of the levers as if the TARDIS was telling me that we weren't going anywhere until The Doctor came back.

"He's not coming! He left me! He left me and Mickey, and he left you! He can't come back! Please, don't leave us here like this! Please!" That's when I broke down. I collapsed to my knees, sobbing.

Mickey came in then. He held me as I cried. When I looked up at him, I noticed he was crying as well. We were stranded with no way out.

"Rose, it'll be okay. We still have each other." He tried to reason but I could tell he didn't feel that way. He was abandoned too. Both of us were in a world we didn't recognize. I world we couldn't escape. Not without The Doctor.

"He promised me Mickey! He told me I was different! He said he'd never leave me! Why did he leave me?" I sobbed harder into his chest. I felt so lost and even with Mickey right there holding me, I felt incredibly alone.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Please review. It would make my very boring day just a bit brighter.


End file.
